


MST: “Undying Love”

by MamaFrick (MissForeverRebel)



Series: Tales From the Backstreet [5]
Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Comedy, Crack Fic, F/M, MST, Mystery Science Theater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28538787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissForeverRebel/pseuds/MamaFrick
Summary: That time I Mystery Science Theater’d the first fan fic I ever wrote. Crack fic at its finest.
Relationships: Brian Littrell/Original Female Character
Series: Tales From the Backstreet [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1434853
Kudos: 1





	MST: “Undying Love”

**Author's Note:**

> The following story is the first piece of fanfiction I ever wrote and I swore I would NEVER publish it online. Well, I changed my mind and of course I couldn’t pass up the opportunity to poke fun at myself. I gave myself permission to make fun of my own story so I can't be held responsible for any offense I may cause myself. Right, glad we got that cleared up. This is meant to be taken as pure humor and entertainment. If you find it funny, I'm really glad! If you don't, well...that's your opinion. I think it's funny, but then again maybe I am biased because it was my own story I was making fun of! Anyway, read it and review to let me know what you think, and leave kudos. Keep in mind, this is my first try at MST'ing a story. The original story (that of which is being MST'd is shown in italics to differentiate it from the MST portion. Just wanted to make sure that was clear so it's easier to read. Also, the original story has been left in its original format, meaning that I have not corrected any spelling or punctuations mistakes because seriously...I sucked as a writer back then and I’m not afraid to admit it

**Howie:** Did anyone mention to Ashley what we were going to do?  
  
  
**Brian:** No, cause she'd kill us.  
  
  
**AJ:** Actually, she might find it funny.  
  
  
**Nick:** I think it's funny that we were actually able to get our hands on the one story she swore she would never lets us see.  
  
  
**AJ:** I knew she'd let her guard down sooner or later...  
  
  
**Kevin:** Don't speak too arrogantly there, Aje. Who knows if she's lurking around a corner.  
  
  
**Nick:** -looks around nervously- Yeah, dude, it is kinda dark in here. She could be standing right behind anyone of us right now and we wouldn't even know it...OMG! -lets go of a high-pitched scream- Someone hold me!  
  
  
**Kevin:** -deadpan look- Are you finished?  
  
  
**Nick:** -whimpers- Mommy...  
  
  
**AJ:** -snickers- Whimpass.  
  
  
**Howie:** So...uh, what's the title of the story...?  
  
  
**AJ:** -girlish tone- Like, it's FANFIC, D! Not story...  
  
  
**Brian:** Um...let me see. -pauses- Ah, here it is..."Undying Love"? -stiffles a laugh-  
  
  
**Nick:** Dun dun DUN!!!  
  
  
**Kevin:** -smacks Nick upside the head-  
  
  
**Nick:** Shit, Kev!  
  
  
**Kevin:** -grins- Sorry, my hand slipped.  
  
  
**Nick:** -grumbles-  
  
  
**AJ:** -chuckles- "Undying Love"...this has got to be interesting.  
  
  
**Brian:** Dude, sweet!  
  
  
**Howie:** What is it now?  
  
  
**Brian:** I'm the main character!  
  
  
**AJ:** And you think that's a good thing?  
  
  
**Brian:** -glares- What, you jealous?  
  
  
**AJ:** Hell no! I mean, just look at the title! "Undying Love". Doesn't that make you wonder?  
  
  
**Brian:** I think you're jealous, Bone!  
  
  
**Kevin:** How do you even know you're the main character, Bri?  
  
  
**Brian:** Easily! Just listen to this:  
  
  
_He waited anxiously in the airport for her plane to arrive_  
  
  
**Nick:** You think you're the main character just by reading the first sentence? It doesn't even say your name! It could be anyone of us!  
  
  
_"Hey baby, how was your flight," Brian asked, embracing Ally in his arms when she got off the plane._  
  
  
**Brian:** Told ya! -stands up and does a dance- I'm the main character! I'm the main-  
  
  
**Kevin:** -grabs Brian's arm and pulls him back into his seat- Sit down and stop embarrassing me!  
  
  
**Brian:** -sing-song tone of voice- Somebody's jealous that he's not the main character!  
  
  
_"Long and tiring," Ally replied, sighing and resting her head on Brian's chest. They stood there holding each other._  
  
  
**Nick:** -leans over and wraps his arms around Brian, resting his head on Brian's shoulder- Oh Brian! It was looooong and tiiiiiring!  
  
  
**Brian:** -gags and shoves Nick away- Get off of me you diseased alien!  
  
  
**AJ:** -laughs- Good one, 'Rok!  
  
  
**Brian:** -scoots chair to the other side of Kevin- Freak...  
  
  
_"I missed you so much," Brian said hugging her tightly._  
  
  
**AJ:** Geez, talk about a lack of emotion. I can't picture this as sounding anything but monotone with the lack of proper punctuation marks.  
  
  
**Howie:** How would you know, Aje? You don't even know what proper punctuation marks are!  
  
  
**AJ:** -glares- Shut up, "Howie doin'?" boy!  
  
  
_"I missed you too," Ally sighed._  
  
  
**Nick:** Oh, you know you lyin' girl!  
  
  
**Kevin:** -whispers to Brian- You still have that number for the mental institution we were gonna check Nick into a few years ago?  
  
  
**Brian:** -nods-  
  
  
_She hated being away from Brian to long,_  
  
  
**AJ:** Psh. That's a load-a-bull! You know she only using you for your money.  
  
  
_but because of his career he wasn't able to go along with her to her family reunion._  
  
  
**Nick:** Gee, what a shame...  
  
  
**AJ:** Yeah, cry me a river lady.  
  
  
**Nick:** -opens his mouth to sing-  
  
  
**Kevin:** You'll be diggin' yourself an early grave if you sing one word!  
  
  
_Brian kissed her on the forehead and smiled._  
  
  
**Howie:** Aw, how sweet. Brian's bein' a sentimental southerner.  
  
  
**Brian:** Whatcha tryin' to hint at, D?  
  
  
_"Let's go get your luggage and go home ok," he said._  
  
  
**Kevin:** Let's not and say we did.  
  
  
_"Yeah, sounds good," Ally replied._  
  
  
**AJ:** Which translates to, "How the Hell else am I supposed to get home? I'm broke and you're my only ride!"  
  
  
_They walked hand and hand-_  
  
  
**Kevin:** Hand AND hand?  
  
  
_to where the luggage was and headed home._  
  
  
**Howie:** It wasn't until they arrived home that they realized they forgot the luggage back at the airport.  
  
  
_Later that night..._  
  
  
**AJ:** Exactly HOW much later?  
  
  
**Brian:** Shut up, Bone!  
  
  
_Brian and Ally sat on the couch in the living-roon watching T.V._  
  
  
**Nick:** They though about watching tv in the bedroom, but-  
  
  
**Brian:** Don't even think about finishing that!  
  
  
**Nick:** -looks innocent- What? I was just gonna say but they thought against it because Ally thought Brian would pull out his stack of comics and ignore her?  
  
  
**Kevin:** No, Nick, that's something YOU would do if your girl just flew in.  
  
  
_"So how was the family reunion," Brian asked placing his arm around her. "I wish I could have gone," he added._  
  
  
**AJ:** Translastion, "I really don't want to hear about it and no, I don't wish I could have gone. But you're gonna end up telling me about it anyway, so if I have to suffer listening about it, I gotta make myself sound like a loving boyfriend."  
  
  
" _It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be._  
  
  
**Howie:** It was horrible.  
  
  
_It was great getting to see my parents again._  
  
  
**Nick:** It was a drag having to see my parents again. Why do you think I moved out in the first place?  
  
  
_Oh, my 15 year old cousin Chrissy went crazy when I told her I was dating her favorite Backstreet Boy, " Ally said. Brian laughed._  
  
  
**Brian:** I laughed because there's a big green booger hanging out of her nose!  
  
  
_"Yeah, she made promise to get autographs for her."_  
  
  
**AJ:** She made promise? Hmmm, I don't think Ally's family is very bright.  
  
  
**Nick:** Yeah, they're probably old fashioned country hicks.  
  
  
**Brian & Kevin:** HEY!  
  
  
_"I think I can arrange that," Brian said laughing._  
  
  
**Brian:** But it'll cost ya.  
  
  
_Ally nestled into Brian's arms as he hugged her. Soon after they both fell asleep, both very tired._  
  
  
_The next morning..._  
  
  
**Kevin:** -sarcastically- Well, I'd say Ally had a pretty eventful homecoming!  
  
  
_Brian walked back into the living-room from the kitchen. " Hey baby, wake up, " Brian whispered into Ally's ear._  
  
  
**Howie:** I made breakfast but I ate most of it. If you want any, I left you a few burnt crumbs in the frying pan.  
  
  
_She was still sleeping on the couch. Ally opened her eyes and smiled at him._  
  
  
**Nick:** That's one of those "death glares" in disguise. The ones you get when you wake a woman up on purpose.  
  
  
_" Hey, " she said in a sleepy tone._  
  
  
**AJ:** "You dare wake me from my beauty sleep?" she growled.  
  
  
_" I forgot to tell you_  
  
  
**Brian:** No I didn't.  
  
  
_ast night that we're going over to Kev's house for a barbeque today at 1:30, " Brian said putting his arms around her._  
  
  
**Howie:** No, Brian! Don't touch me! I like, have stinky morning breath!  
  
  
_Ally looked at her watch. 12:15. " Crap, I need to go get ready then. I'm going to go take a shower. See you in a little bit ok, " Ally said standing up and stretching._  
  
  
**Nick:** Like omg, I don't have much time to get ready!  
  
  
" _Ok babe, " Brian said kissing her and watched as she headed upstairs._  
  
  
**Brian:** Eeew, she does have morning breath! -gags-  
  
  
**Kevin:** 18, 253 days later...  
  
  
_The phone rang just as Ally walked out of the bathroom._  
  
  
**Howie:** That's fifty years later, Kev.  
  
  
**Brian:** Well why do you think I forgot to tell her about the barbecue the night before? I knew she'd take forever to get ready the next day!  
  
  
_"Can you get that, " Brian called from downstairs_  
  
  
**Brian:** 'Cause I'm watchin' football and don't want to be interrupted by having to get up and answer the phone myself!  
  
  
_" Hello, " Ally said answering the phone_  
  
  
_" Hey Ally, it's Kev, " Kevin said._  
  
  
**AJ:** I thought it was Aladdin!  
  
  
**Kevin:** I played Aladdin!  
  
  
**AJ:** -grins- My point exactly, old man!  
  
  
**Kevin:** Whatever... -pauses- Wait a minute!  
  
  
**AJ:** -mumbles- Somebody's becoming slow...  
  
  
_Ally sat down on the bed and grabbed her brush. " Hey Kev, what's up, " Ally said, brushing her hair while talking._  
  
  
**Nick:** -pretends to brush hair- What do you want Kevin? I'm busy trying to make myself beautiful!  
  
  
**AJ:** -cough- That's a hopeless cause, Nick.  
  
  
**Nick:** -glares-  
  
  
_" Nothing much. Hey, can you do me a favor, " Kevin asked._  
  
  
**AJ:** It's monotone I tell ya. Monotone.  
  
  
**Howie:** Kev's tryin' to hit on your girl, 'Rok.  
  
  
_" Sure, " Ally replied._  
  
  
**Nick:** -in pure shock and horror- And she accepted! What is she thinking?!  
  
  
**Kevin:** I'm going to murder you, Nick.  
  
  
**Nick:** No you're not. My fans would miss me too much!  
  
  
**Brian:** -snickers- What fans?  
  
  
_" Can you and Brian stop at the store on your way over here and pick up some chips and pop, " Kevin asked._  
  
  
**Howie:** -sighs- Gee, I don't know. I mean, it's kinda out of our way and all...  
  
  
_" Yep we sure can, " Ally replied._  
  
  
**Howie:** And we'll be sure to get the chips and pop you hate the most.  
  
  
_" Well, I'll let you go then. See ya in about an hour, " Kevin said._  
  
  
**AJ:** Yum, chips and pop...that sounds good... Hey, didn't we bring some?  
  
  
**Brian:** Yeah, I think Kev had them.  
  
  
**Kevin:** Nope, I handed them to Howie.  
  
  
**Howie:** And I gave them to Nick.  
  
  
-The group turns to where their blonde friend is sitting. On the ground at Nick's feet lay four crumpled pop cans, an empty bag of chips, and Nick is downing the last can of pop. He belches and smiles innocently.-  
  
  
**Nick:** What?  
  
  
**AJ:** -smacks Howie upside the head- You just had to give them to HIM to hold!  
  
  
**Kevin:** Now what are we supposed to do about snacks, Nick?  
  
  
**Nick:** -shrugs- Sorry, I got hungry and thirsty...  
  
  
_" Ok, bye Kev, " Ally said and hung up. She sat there for a while and finished brushing her hair._  
  
  
**Kevin:** Another 18,253 days later...  
  
  
**Brian:** What is it with girls' obsession of brushing their hair?  
  
  
**AJ:** Ask Howie!  
  
  
**Howie:** Hey!  
  
  
**AJ:** Just kidding?  
  
  
_" Who called, " Brian asked as Ally came downstairs._  
  
  
**Brian:** I want to know who interrupted my football game.  
  
  
**Nick:** Thou shall perish for interrupting thy football game.  
  
  
_" Who called, " Brian asked as Ally came downstairs._  
  
  
_" It was Kev. He needs us to stop at the store and pick up some chips and pop, " Ally replied walking over to him._  
  
  
_" Ok well let's go, " Brian said as he walked towards the door. " After you, " he said in a gentleman voice and smiling. Ally smiled and walked out, Brian following._  
  
  
**Howie:** Bri's trying to get on her good side with the gentleman act again.  
  
  
**AJ:** You know what he be lookin' at while she's walking out the door! -sly grin- 'Rok, you dawg!  
  
  
_At the store..._  
  
  
_" So are the guys going to be at Kev's house, " Ally asked as her and Brian walked down the chip aisle,_  
  
  
**Brian:** -rolls eyes- No, Kev only invited the two of us over. I hate to know what your idea of a barbecue is...  
  
  
_trying to decide which kind they were going to get._  
  
  
**Nick:** Ooh, such a hard decision.  
  
  
_" Yep, " Brian answered grabbing a bag of chips. " How about some barbeque flavor lays."_  
  
  
**Howie:** But Kev likes those! Get the pork skins!  
  
  
_" Yeah sounds good to me, " Ally said._  
  
  
**AJ:** Only because you're paying.  
  
  
_They were walking up to the cash register to pay for their items, when a tall man with a mask and carrying a gun, ran into the store, shouting at the clerk._  
  
  
**Nick:** -screams like a girl-  
  
  
-The guys look at Nick oddly-  
  
  
**Nick:** What?  
  
  
_" GIVE ME ALL YOUR MONEY NOW, " the robber shouted. The store clerk frantically started putting money into the bag that the robber had put on the counter._  
  
  
**AJ:** -giggles- Don't shoot me mister robber with the gun! I'm too hot to die!  
  
  
**Howie:** -looks away in embarrassment- Only he would laugh if he were in this type of situation.  
  
  
_Sirens could be heard coming in the distance._  
  
  
**Kevin:** Ok, hold up! There has been about a 3 second time period since the robber entered the store and now you can already hear sirens coming in the distance? What, are the police psychic in this story?  
  
  
_The robber freaked out and before running away to escape, he pointed the gun at Ally._  
  
  
**AJ:** Like THAT wasn't predictable.  
  
  
  
_Brian saw what the robber was going to do._  
  
  
**Nick:** -Screams-  
  
  
_He stepped in front of Alley just as the robber pulled the trigger._  
  
  
**Nick:** -Screams-  
  
  
_He was shot in the chest._  
  
  
**Nick:** -Screams-  
  
  
**Brian:** -pretends to faint-  
  
  
**Kevin:** I think Brian took the fact that he got shot very well.  
  
  
**AJ:** What is it with these authors who have their characters shot in the chest? Don't they understand what "being original means"?  
  
  
**Howie:** Well Einstein...if you were writing the story, how would you have shot Brian?  
  
  
**AJ:** Shoot Brian? For shame, Howie!  
  
  
_" OH MY GOD, " Ally screamed._  
  
  
**Nick:** -Screams-  
  
  
**Brian:** Would you stop screaming!?  
  
  
_" Brian no. "_  
  
  
_Brian collapsed on the ground. The robber fled the scene._  
  
  
**AJ:** When the robber was caught a minute later and asked why he shot poor innocent Brian, his answer was-  
  
  
**Kevin:** My finger slipped!  
  
  
_" SOME ONE CALL AN AMBULANCE, " she yelled. Ally quickley placed her hand over the bullet wound. Brian winced in pain. " Brian, " Ally cried. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it._  
  
  
**Brian:** No, I'm trying to push her hand away!  
  
  
_" Please stay with me, " she sobbed._  
  
  
  
**AJ & Nick:** -sings- Cry me a river!  
  
  
**Howie:** -smacks AJ upside the head-  
  
  
**Kevin:** -smacks Nick upside the head-  
  
  
**AJ & Nick:** Owww!  
  
  
_" It...it's...o...ok...baby, " Brian said trying hard to smile. Ally cried hard._  
  
  
_With his free hand, he weakly reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a small box._  
  
  
**Kevin:** Need a tissue?  
  
  
_Inside was a diamond ring. " Baby...I...I...lo...love you...so much. Will...you...marry...me, " Brian struggled to get the words out._  
  
  
**AJ:** -bursts into laughter, along with Howie, Kevin, and Nick-  
  
  
**Brian:** Ok, now I'm offended. I'm trying to be sentimental while I'm dying here and all you can do is laugh?  
  
  
**Nick:** Yeah, 'cause it's freakin' hilarious!  
  
  
**Kevin:** -stands up from his chair while AJ pretends to shoot him- Oh no, I just got shot! -falls to the ground dramatically and holds a hand up to Brian- Will you marry me?  
  
  
_" Yes, " Ally cried and kissed him._  
  
  
**AJ:** Oh you can so tell those are happy tears. She's crying because she's so happy, knowing she can get all of his money now!  
  
  
_Brian went unconcious._  
  
  
**Brian:** From the still present over-powering stench of bad breath.  
  
  
_His grip on her hand loosened. " NO BRIAN! DON'T YOU DIE, " Ally screamed. A minute later paramedics rushed in through the store doors with a stretcher and oxygen._  
  
  
**Howie:** Yeah, 'cause we all know it only takes a minute for the paramedics to get there.  
  
  
_" Excuse me Miss, you are going to have to move, " one of the paramedics said._  
  
  
_" No, " Ally cried not wanting to leave Brian's side._  
  
  
_" You have to move so we can help him, " another paramedic said._  
  
  
**AJ:** Your girl obviously wants you to die, 'Rok.  
  
  
_Unwillingly,_  
  
  
**AJ:** Yep, she wants you to die.  
  
  
_Ally stood and backed up. After getting him on the stretcher and placing the oxygen mask on him, they rushed Brian out to the awaiting Ambulance. Ally ran after them. She sat beside Brian who was still unconcious and in critical condition._  
  
  
**Nick:** He's faking it!  
  
  
**Kevin:** Ally is all of a sudden a doctor, because already knows that Brian's in critical condition.  
  
  
**AJ:** Nah, I say he's already dead.  
  
  
**Brian:** Thanks for the love and faith, Aje.  
  
  
_" Brian wake up please. You have to stay with us, " Ally sobbed taking hold of Brian's hand. He didn't respond._  
  
  
**Brian:** Yeah, because I'm trying to sleep. So leave me alone.  
  
  
**AJ:** I predict that you're going to go into cardiac arrest next, 'Rok.  
  
  
**Kevin:** Since when do you know any medical terms?  
  
  
**AJ:** Since I've found an obsession in watch ER.  
  
  
_All of a sudden the line on the heart monitor that was connected to him, went flat. The two paramedics began shouting. " NO, " Ally screamed, fearing the worst._  
  
  
**Howie:** Good prediction, Aje. -rolls his eyes-  
  
  
_One of the paramedics grabbed the EKG machine and placed the paddles on Brian._  
  
  
**Kevin:** Quick, J! What's an EKG machine?!  
  
  
**AJ:** Uh...E...K...G...um....uh...ah shit!  
  
  
**Nick:** An electrocardiogram, also called an EKG or ECG, is a safe and painless test that records electrical impulses normally produced by the heart and displays them as wavy lines on a strip of paper.  
  
  
**Brian:** Whoa, where'd THAT come from?  
  
  
**Nick:** -grins- Discovery Health Channel!  
  
  
**Brian:** Very intelligent sounding, Frack.  
  
  
**Howie:** -chuckles- Guess they don't want your heart to restart...considering they are using the wrong machine. They should have used a-  
  
  
**Nick:** Defibrillator, an electronic device that administers an electric shock of preset voltage to the heart through the chest wall in an attempt to restore the normal rhythm of the heart during ventricular fibrillation.  
  
  
**Brian:** Now he's starting to scare me.  
  
  
_" Stay with us Brian. You can't die, " Ally cried. Brian jolted, but the line was still flat. A second time,_  
  
  
**Brian:** Let me guess, still flat?  
  
  
_still the line was flat._  
  
  
**Brian:** Brian Littrell knows all!  
  
  
_On the third time,_  
  
  
**AJ:** I say he's dead.  
  
  
**Howie:** Nah, it'll start beating this time.  
  
  
**AJ:** He's dead.  
  
  
**Howie:** Wanna place a bet?  
  
  
**Brian:** -grumbles- How nice...they're betting on my life...  
  
  
_the heart monitor began beeping weakly._  
  
  
**Howie:** Ye who has no faith in 'Rok...show me the money!  
  
  
_As soon as they reached the hospital, the paramedics and doctors rushed Brian through the ER and straight into surgery._  
  
  
_" I'm sorry, but you can't go back there, " Dr. Ross said as Ally tried to follow._  
  
  
**Brian:** Dr. Ross? Ok, now I'm mad. Anyone know if Ashley is a fan of ER?  
  
  
_The doctor took Ally to a private waiting room where she sat with her head in her hands crying. 10 mintues later,_  
  
  
**Howie:** We all come running in!  
  
  
**Nick:** Because we're psychic and can move at light speed.  
  
  
**AJ:** Dumbass, if that's the case, then it wouldn't have taken us ten minutes to get there!  
  
  
_Kevin, A.J, Howie and Nick ran into the waiting room. Their eyes were reddened from crying. Kevin went over to Ally and embraced her in a hug._  
  
  
_" I'm so sorry Ally. This is all my fault. I should have never asked you and Brian to go to the store in the first place, " Kevin cried._  
  
  
_Everyone was crying._  
  
  
**All:** -laughing-  
  
  
_Ally tried to be strong. " No Kevin, don't say that. It's not your fault. You didn't know, " Ally said looking at him._  
  
  
**Nick:** You asshole! This is all your fault! You knew this would happen! -giggles-  
  
  
_Kevin shook his head and didn't say anything. They all sat there for what seemed like forever, but in reality was only three hours._  
  
  
_The Doctor walked slowly into the room. Every one stood up with hopeful expressions on their face. " I don't know how to say this, " the Doctor said slowly._  
  
  
**AJ:** But I accidently took Brian's heart out and replaced it with a baked potato I was heating in the operating room's microwave.  
  
  
**Brian:** You watch too much South Park.  
  
  
_" Oh no, " Nick said collapsing on a chair crying._  
  
  
**Brian:** Oh man, the suspense is killing me!  
  
  
**Kevin:** I think you're already dead, 'cuz.  
  
  
**Brian:** You have no sense of humor, dear cousin. If I gotta die in this story, I wanna joke about it!  
  
  
_" I'm sorry, but, Brian didn't make it, " the Doctor said._  
  
  
_Kevin fell to the ground and sobbed helplessly._  
  
  
  
**Brian:** Awww, Kev! You really do have a soft side!  
  
  
**Kevin:** You may be family, but that doesn't mean I CAN'T hurt you.  
  
  
**Brian:** You're just jealous that you're not the main character!  
  
  
_" No, " Ally said. She didn't want to believe it._  
  
  
**Howie:** That, or her blonde mind couldn't possibly comprehend it.  
  
  
_A.J went up to her and put his hand on her arm to try calm her down, but she shook it off and ran out of the room._  
  
  
_She kept running and running_  
  
  
**Brian:** -cries- Run, Forrest! RUN!  
  
  
_until she could run no more. She stopped out of breath and sat down in a chair in a hallway and just cried._  
  
  
**AJ:** Are you sure she's not laughing?  
  
  
_Ally felt a cold hand grab her shoulder. She looked up. " Brian, " she shouted._  
  
  
**AJ:** I still say this story speaks in monotone.  
  
  
_Brian smiled. " Hey baby, " he said._  
  
  
_" I...I thought you were..., " Ally began._  
  
  
**Nick:** Translation, "Now how am I supposed to get my money?"  
  
  
_" Shhh..., " Brian said hugging her and wiping away her tears. " I love you Ally and I always will, " he whipsered, kissing her._  
  
  
_" I love you too Brian, " Ally said. She closed her eyes, hoping to stay in the moment forever. They both stood there in each others arms._  
  
  
**Howie:** What's the password to your bank account?  
  
  
_" I will always love you, " Brian said giving Ally one last kiss, and than he dissapeared. Ally just stood there. She touched the ring Brian had placed on her finger._  
  
  
**AJ:** I wonder how much I can get for this?  
  
  
_" Ally, " Kevin shouted from the end of the hallway. Ally looked towards him and back to where Brian had just been. Kevin ran up to her. " You alright, " Kevin asked. He was still crying._  
  
  
**Brian:** Does it look like I'm alright to you?!  
  
  
_" Yeah, " Ally whispered._  
  
  
**Nick:** D-E-N-I-A-L!  
  
  
_" Let's go home, " Kevin said. Ally nodded and they turned around and walked away._  
  
  
**Howie:** So that's how true Kentuckian family love goes. Family member dies and cousin goes after dead family member's girl.  
  
  
_As they were walking away, Ally heard Brian whisper._  
  
  
**Brian:** -like Arnold Schwarzenegger- Ah'll be bach!  
  
  
_" I love you Ally and I always will. "_  
  
  
**Nick:** Is there more? Is there? Is there? -looks around and finds that he's alone- Guys? -silence- Where'd y'all go? Guys?  
  
  
**Ashley:** Whatcha reading, Nicky?  
  
  
**Nick:** -turns around to find Alex standing behind him- Me? Reading? I don't know how to read!  
  
  
**Ashley:** Oh, well that's funny. Because I just talked to the guys and they said you were in here reading one of my stories.  
  
  
**Nick:** -gulps- They did?  
  
  
**Ashley:** Yeah, and you wanna know what else is funny?  
  
  
**Nick:** Maybe?  
  
  
**Ashley:** They said you were making fun of it!  
  
  
**Nick:** -squeaks- They did?  
  
  
**Ashley:** Yeah, which story would it be?  
  
  
**Nick:** It was all AJ's idea! He was the one making fun of it!  
  
  
**Ashley:** Nick...  
  
  
**Nick:** Uh, I gotta go!  
  
  
**Ashley:** Nick...  
  
  
**Nick:** -jumps up from seat- Bye! -runs out of the room-  
  
  
**Ashley:** -shrugs- Oh well, I was just gonna discard the story anyway. -mumbles to self as she walks out of the room- Why I ever wrote it in the first place is beyond me...

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said before, this is nothing more than a crack fic and isn’t meant to be taken seriously. It was written many years ago.


End file.
